The Run Vignettes
by fredsavage
Summary: Extension of "The Run" and the lives of Jane, Maura, and their son PJ. Little vignettes written with music as inspiration.


**Little Bit of Feel Good Jamie Lidell**

Jane gazed at her wife naked beneath her; she could see the sheen of sweat that had collected between the lovely pink tipped breasts she worshipped. Sending PJ with her mother had been brilliant. She feels strong fingers make their way into her curls and pull, firmly. She finds herself face to face with a very turned on Maura Isles.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jane whispers hotly into swollen lips.

"Get down here, stop ogling and please," Maura pauses haltingly as Jane cants her hips just so, causing a sweet pressure just where she needs her most. "Please just finish what you started."

The good doctor reaches up and leaves a blistering kiss as she wraps delicious runner's legs around the slim hips of her detective. They start moving slowly together, lips and tongues tangling, hands roaming. Only breathless moans edging into the air, to be followed later by contentment, bliss.

**Over The Rainbow Ingrid Michaelson**

Jane drops her keys quickly in the bowl by the door, unties her shoes and puts them on the rack in the closet and heads up the stairs of the house. She hopes she hasn't missed it. An interview went long, then she and Frost spent too long looking at surveillance footage and now she'd missed dinner and maybe her favorite part of the day. Bounding quickly up the stairs she can hear the lilting voice of Dr. Maura Isles reading what sounded like Stellaluna for probably the 20th time. Jane smiled to herself as she neared the door of her favorite three year old. She peeks into the room and sees Maura stretched out on the bed next to PJ who is all tucked in, freshly bathed. Maura's bare feet are crossed and the book is open on her lap, with PJ as close to her as he can get, messy blonde curls spilling on her shoulder. Jane understood the need to be as close to the doctor as possible, even half dozen years later they still sleep in a heap of tangled limbs. She quietly pushes open the door, twin sets of hazel eyes that hold her heart look up at her, causing a sigh to rush out.

"Momma, you made it. Come sit on the other side of me." PJ says, eyes lighting up.

"I know, thank goodness." Jane says smiling as she rounds the bed, leaving a warm kiss on her wife's mouth and then another on PJ's forehead.

She crawls into the other side of the bed, putting her arm around Maura and PJ together as Maura settles in to read about the adventures of Stellaluna one more time.

**If I had a Million Dollars Bare Naked Ladies**

Jane absently listens to her son as he talks on and on about the wombat. Uncle Frankie had gotten him a book about wombats and both she and Maura had read it about a dozen times each. Interestingly enough their son didn't seem to realize they also knew all the facts about the wombat he seemed so intent on sharing with everyone he met. She ruffles his hair and pushes the cart down the aisle of the grocery store. Her and PJ had picked out cereal, one healthy and one not so much, per Maura's instructions. They paused at the end of the aisle to let someone by when a woman picking out granola bars chuckled at PJ's wombat facts.

"Wow, your son is quite the talker, huh?" The woman asked.

Jane smiled widely, "He is that. I think he gets it from his mother."

"Momma, you know a lot about animals too, not just Mommy." PJ pipes up helpfully.

The woman looks at both of them, the air of confusion clear on her face. Just as Jane is about to say something perhaps less than polite, she feels a warm hand on her arm and a pointed chin on her shoulder.

Maura reaches over to put some cheese into the cart, "I agree PJ, your momma is quite smart, she just likes to hide it." Maura smiles and winks at both PJ and the woman. "And I agree ma'am, he is a talker at that. Have a lovely day."

Turning to look at Jane, "Ready to go sweetie?"

Unsure as to what just happened, she nods and leaves a quick kiss on Maura's lips and starts pushing the cart again as PJ starts up with…"Did you know wombats keep their babies in pouches on their bellies?"

**Go On Jack Johnson**

Jane leans back on her elbows and looks towards the water's edge where PJ is energetically digging and building various "castles". She looks over at her wife who is fastidiously applying another layer of sunscreen to delicious freckling skin.

"Need help?" Jane offers helpfully, enjoying any opportunity to touch Maura. "And might I say this new bathing suit is doing amazing things for my favorite parts of your body." Jane says on a smirk and a wink.

"Look, mommy!" PJ cries out, proudly pointing to a tower of sand decorated with shells and rocks he has found.

"It looks very nice, PJ." Maura answers back and then turns to her wife. "I am aware that this suit does accentuate certain parts of my anatomy that I know you enjoy." She finishes coyly.

Jane just laughs, she knows she is whipped, no need to deny it. She reaches for the sunscreen and rubs it into a warm back.

"Well, don't think I haven't noticed your eyes all along my legs. I am beginning to think you knew exactly what you were doing when you bought me this bikini."

Maura turns and gives Jane a smack of a kiss as she laughs and drags Jane to go help PJ with his sand castles.

**Heaven O.A.R**

Jane sinks deeper into the tub of bubbles. The water a satisfying heat that makes her weary bones and muscles loosen deliciously. Jane was not always someone who liked a bath but when a very beautiful woman asks you to take a hot bubbly bath with them you tend to say yes. Jane couldn't tell Maura no, even then. Maura, Jane thinks to herself, held up late at the morgue with a last minute autopsy and the paper work that went with it.

Jane had had kid duty, as she had been able to get home early. She loved having kid duty, the simplicity of picking PJ up from preschool, making a quick stop at the playground, walking Jo together and then sharing dinner at the breakfast bar because Mommy wasn't home to make them eat at the dining room table. A life where Detective Jane Rizzoli was just momma or wife or Jane, she smiles to herself and she slinks deeper into the lovely hot water, stretching her legs out. If you would have asked her if she ever saw herself as spouse or mother she might have laughed but now, now she thought to herself, those titles meant way more than the Detective ever did. Her thoughts are startled when she hears the bathroom door open and spies a very tired looking Maura Isles standing there in matching navy boy shorts and bra.

"Room for one more?" She whispers, her tired smile widening.

"Of course."

**We are Young fun**.

Maura pulls Jane up against her as the people around them on the dance floor spiral around and around them. The music is thumping loud; she can feel it in her chest. Jane felt warm and perfect in her arms. She could feel the muscles of her back and arms moving and flexing as she ran her hands all over the brunette. Jane was laughing and moving her hips in time with the music, the pounding beat. It was times like this that Maura felt it, really felt what Jane had given her. As the music works its way inside of her, she tightens her arms around Jane as the dance floor around them falls away just leaving Jane, her heat, her heart beating steadily under the hand she had placed on a bare sternum, her dimples, her brown eyes dancing boring into her own hazel. They slow down as the music changes to a slower beat, their hips close together, Jane's hand on the small of her back, her other hand on top of Maura's on her chest. Maura leans forward suddenly overcome and leaves a warm kiss on a prominent collar bone, nuzzling her nose there, the place that never ceased to calm her, ground her, make her whole.

"I love you, too, Maur. And if you tell anyone how much I love to dance…." Jane says into a sensitive ear.

Maura pulls back laughing, "Oh, don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

**The Little Things Colbie Caillet**

Maura was standing on the sidelines, a deep blue scarf wrapped around her neck, the matching striped beanie on her head, rubbing her hands furiously together when Jane finally spotted her. Jane smiles as she watches her wife watching the field, carefully following PJ as he navigates the soccer field, clapping whenever he so much as comes near the soccer ball. Suddenly wanting to be closer to the action, Jane shuts the car door with her backside and walked toward the fields with the two cups of coffee. She had been awoken out of a dead naked sleep with her wife to trudge out to Dorchester on a murder/suicide. Maura had the day off, one of the assistant medical examiners taking caring of transport and autopsies while Jane had been on call. Feeling lucky that she hadn't missed the entire game she hurried to the field. Quietly walking up to her wife, she nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie, surprise." Jane murmurs.

"Jane! I am happy to see you. I didn't think you'd be able to make it. PJ will be so happy." She answers and leans in to leave a warm kiss on cold lips.

"We hustled; Frost is back finishing up some of the paperwork. I brought coffee."

"Well, thank you to Frost. The score is 6-4, our team. I love you for bringing coffee."

"Hmmm, that's the only reason?" Jane answers with a chuckling, waving to her curly haired boy as he ran by.

**Easy The Commodores**

Jane came down the stairs, wiping sleep out of her eyes, yawning. Stopping at the bottom she spies her wife and son snuggled together on the couch both having fallen back asleep. PJ is still in his dinosaur pajamas and Maura wrapped up in Jane's old blue plaid robe. She can smell brewed coffee and see the plump Sunday Globe on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Smiling at her sweethearts she turns quietly into the kitchen to start the breakfast she knows Maura has laid out. Next to her coffee cup were the fixings for the pancakes she'd been dreaming about. She fixes a cup of coffee for Maura and brings it into the living room. As she is setting the cup down on the coffee table, Maura cracks open sleepy eyes and mouths 'thank you' while tilting her chin up for a kiss.

Jane obliges her, murmurs, "love you" into sleep warmed lips.

"Love you too. Pancakes?" Maura whispers.

"Of course."


End file.
